


Ponytails And Promises

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F, Phantom!Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A little mild smutty-fluff.
Relationships: Nadiya Bychkova/Original Female Character(s)





	Ponytails And Promises

“You missed me that much, my little one?”

Nadiya pauses mid-step, turning to face the mirror-door and smiles slightly, choosing to walk towards her fate with a smirk, dropping the clothes on the way in, aware of Phantom’s smirk even as she walks further inside, the mirror clicks shut and it’s easy to ignore everything else as she walks down into Phantom’s lair. 

“Yes, I missed you.”

The answer is soft, Nadiya blushing a little and looking away. 

“Isn’t this, dangerous?”

“Well, my bubble was just me baby… so no.”

Phantom smirks, moving closer, running gentle arms around Nadiya even as the girl sighs, leaning into her for a kiss, melting at the contact. Clearly they have both wanted this for a while, waiting until it’s safe. Nadiya’s breath hitches even as she lets Phantom pick her up and carrying her to the bed. Phantom smiles, stealing another soft kiss. 

“Relax…”

The word is soft, tender even as Phantom settles stroking gentle hands over bare skin, kissing Nadiya gently even as she settles the girl over herself. 

“Look at you, gorgeous girl.”

Nadiya stays silent but it’s clear the touch and tenderness is helping, when, finally, Phantom moves to touch her she moves over her, spreading willingly and moving to let Phantom tangle a hand into her ponytail, gently pulling her hair so that Nadiya’s neck tilts back, kissing her way down it even as she brings Nadiya over the edge, cradling her when Nadiya falls forward, letting the girl curl against her fully.

“That’s my girl.”


End file.
